


His what?

by Snows_Symphony



Series: The Terrible Paint Swatch series [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Terrible part-time jobs, And soulmates, Author is too obsessed with paint swatches, Fluff, Give Leorio a raise, Gon is sunshine, Happens in a hardware store, Killua is awkward, Kurapika is not, Leorio is Clueless, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Colourblindness, Soulmates, The End, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it was inspired by my obsession with pain swatches, like home depot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snows_Symphony/pseuds/Snows_Symphony
Summary: In a world where you can only see black and white until you meet your soulmate, Leorio and Killua get ready for another boring day at Hunter's Hardware store, that is, until a very interesting customer shows up.~~~or,literally my other fic but from Killua's perspectiveA cute Killua/Gon soulmate au that for some reason takes place in a hardware store?





	His what?

**Author's Note:**

> NOTICE:  
> you might want to read the other fic in the series to understand this better.
> 
> Wutup guys, I'm back.  
> Now that it's the weekend I finally forced myself to finish this.  
> SECOND FIC!!!
> 
> Okay, Let's get on with it  
> Enjoy~~

It was another boring day at work just like all the days before. He leaned on the checkout counter and stared out the window. God, it looked boring outside too. At least on a cloudy day, there was a little bit of variety for Killua to stare at but, mid-summer all he got were endless grey skies. ‘They’re actually blue,’ he remembered his sister saying ‘At night, they remind me of your eyes.’ How the hell his younger sister had already found her soulmate was beyond him. Some kid named Zushi or whatever. He’d have to meet him when he visited her.

His endless staring led to a poke in his side. He angrily swung around ready to curse at Leorio when he was cut off.

“Hey, kid, there’s someone in your section.” His eyes spun around to look at a boy around his age making a total mess at the paint swatch station he meticulously looked after. He sighed thinking about how long it would take to clean up after him.

“You know I hate dealing with customers.” Killua saw Leorio rub his temples and cringed at his own actions. He knew he was shoving all the work with customers on Leorio and, yes he felt bad. He just could not deal with them. Sometimes if he tried, his face would go red and he’d stutter and just overall act like an idiot. He just had to pretend to act cool and everything would be okay. Lerio turned to face him.

“Fine, whatever but you’re doing inventory.” Killua nodded while avoiding the taller man’s eyes. It was nice of him to act like this wasn’t their routine.

He attempted to eavesdrop which proved to be pretty much impossible considering how far away he was. All he could do was watch the black and white figures go from one mood to the next. God, the pair was the textbook definition of ‘emotional rollercoaster.’ He started smirking the moment Leorio walked back.

“Have fun socializing with the customers, old man?”

~~~~

Okay, maybe he did need to go to the gym more often. Refusing to follow in his family’s footsteps and hunt for game had made him a little more out of shape than he’d admit. Sure, at first he thought he was fine but, now he’s having second thoughts. He continued to shakily walk over to the customer, hoping that he’d be nice enough to help him out just a bit. He spotted him still obsessing over the wall of colour Killua couldn’t see. He wondered if the boy could see it. Even if he didn’t, the brunette did actually look pretty cute fawning over the various shades of grey. 

Wait, hold up, did he just call that nerd cute? Killua swore at himself as he felt the blush coming over his cheeks. He positioned the cans to cover his blush as he made his way over to the teen who, he had reminded himself, was a customer. One who would be out of his life soon enough.

He attempted to clear his throat but the boy was clearly lost in his own thoughts.

“H-hey.” Crap, did he just stutter? Killua would’ve fought the urge to facepalm, if not holding the four large cans of paint in his arms.

“Here! Let me help you with that!” He heard a very cheery voice reply to him as a huge weight was relieved from him. Then the world turned on and the boy’s eyes were the switch. Killua dropped the rest of the paint cans.

It was the strangest feeling he would ever know, just watching the same linoleum floor he’d always known become a shade he could only describe as tacky. But screw that, it was something other than grey. And he was less concerned with the eyes in front of him but more so with the skin. All his life, Killua had heard stories from people describing the moment they met their soulmate, always obsessed with the eyes. Sure, the boy had nice eyes, but the fluorescent lighting did no favors.

But his skin on the other hand . . . Miles and miles of the best colour he would ever know perfectly accented by a splattering of freckles that were just everywhere. God, that tank top made his rude staring worse. Killua could only stare at the sight before him. And screw ‘cute’, that nerd was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. His face was probably bright red, whatever that meant. Actually, he could find out what that meant.

“Your eyes.” His what? The boy continued to stare at Killua, unafraid of the eye contact, quite to opposite, it seemed. 

“Your . . .” The boy trailed off. Too nervous to speak, Killua could only watch his movements. The boy dropped the cans he took from Killua, practically sprinting to the wall he obsessed over before. The boy quickly grabs as many colors as he can, all in the same shade and sprints back the white-haired male. Killua can help but look back at the wall of paint swatches. I was going to take him so long to reorganize it.

He flinched as his soulmate’s hand flew up, holding a single paint swatch to his face.

“Cobalt glass?” The boy questioned. He must’ve not liked the shade, throwing it behind him.

“Sapphire night?” God, these things really do have stupid names, don’t they?

“Deep galaxy?” The boy studied his eyes like they were a puzzle he needed to figure out.

“Club navy?” Okay Seriously, who the hell names these things? The stifled a laugh watching the boy throw the card directly into the collecting puddle of paint.

He expected the same actions to repeat again when he was cut off by a gasp. Killua watched the card slip through the other boy's fingers and flutter to the floor, keeping his eyes down as his face flushed considerably. A tan hand reached to hold his face, the same skin he’d admired touching his own.

“Midnight blue.” Not having the strength to look at the soul-staring gaze of the other boy, his eyes, turned to the floor, watching the paint run slowly out of the cans. Killua, cheeks in a colour that he tried to avoid, was more embarrassed now then he’s probably ever been in his life. The other boy, after what felt like decades, retracted his hand and held it out to shake. Some part of Killua wished to stay for decades more.

“Gon, Gon Freecss.” Still, utterly in awe, it takes KIllua a few seconds to grab his hand. He pauses for a second, forgetting his own name, then finding something within him to choke it out.

“Ki-Killua” Great. The first thing he says to his soulmate is a stutter. What kind of––

“Killua what the hell!” The teen involuntarily retracts his hand and pulls it through his hair. Leorio was fired up. Killua lowered his eyes to the floor. Note to himself not to be on the receiving end of this again.

“Do you know how long it will take me to clean that up? No, you know what, you should clean it up because––” It was silent for a bit so he looked up. He saw Kurapika motion to the two of them with a smirk, Leorio soon donning a similar one. God, they were like freaking soccer moms, just here to embarrass him.

“So,” Leorio clears his throat like he always does when he wants to laugh at something he shouldn’t, “Anything interesting happen while we were gone?” Killua looks at the boy– Gon, who eyes are full of mirth. The pair can’t keep in much longer and burst out laughing. Killua catches a glimpse of Gon’s eyes again, glistening now, thanks to the sunlight flooding in through the windows he stared out of when they used to be grey. They shone even more now, beautiful in a different way with every changing emotion. There it is, Killua thought, the eyes all soulmates are obsessed with.

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! That's all.  
> I hope you don't mind that this one's a little shorter but, I didn't want to drag it out.
> 
> The working title for this was originally PAINT SWATCHES: part 2
> 
> Anyway, feel free to comment, kudos. When I got the notifications from my last fic I legit could not stop smiling.
> 
> Thanks for reading,  
> Snow
> 
> p.s. The first person who finds the Hamilton reference gets a fic of whatever they want lol.  
> Yeah, why not.


End file.
